


Reminisce

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He always looks so small after."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Don sleeps between them, tired from the day, exhausted from an evening spent caught between Marvelous and Joe's eager hips.

His back is still pressed against Marvelous bare chest, his cheek resting on Joe's bicep. One of his hands is tangled in Joe's unbound hair, clutching tight, as if Joe would leave them.

"He always looks so small after."

Marvelous hums thoughtfully, running the tips of his fingers over Don's arm. "He's grown strong though. And bolder, especially in bed."

Joe laughs, that soft little laugh he only allows himself to give in the bedroom. "On the battlefield too, not everything is about sex."

Marvelous snorts and Joe smacks him gently, not wanting him to wake Don up. His hand moves to Don's hair after, fingers toying with one of his little curls. "Remember how timid he was that first time?"

"I thought it wasn't all about sex?" Marvelous teases, before looking back at Don, his smirk softening. "He thought he was intruding, or that we only wanted him as a toy."

Joe shifts a little closer, reaching over Don for Marvelous' hand. "I'm glad things turned out like this."

"Would you both _shut up_ and go to sleep already?"


End file.
